monster_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
6 Star Monsters
6 Star Monster Location Guide This shows the first place you will find a 6 star monster's highest form. When a monster features in an event, only the last event the monster was present in is shown. When a monster has a permanent location, the event is ignored. Quest Islands Desert Island: Normal Mode # Kabloom: Found as 3 Star Kabi at Desert-10 # Grochei: Found as 3 Star Groch at Desert-11 # Pheonatrix: Found as 3 Star Fenny at Desert-12 Desert Island: Hard Mode # Charismew: Found as 4 Star Memew at Desert-12 Moonlight Desert Island: Normal Mode # Furserker: Found as 2 Star Feril at Moonlight Desert-3 # Titan-Foot: Found as 2 Star Doomba at Moonlight Desert-4 Moonlight Desert Island: Hard Mode # Moonbright: Found as 4 Star Moonstar at Moonlight Desert-11 Boneyard Island: Normal Mode # Fortina: Found as 3 Star Forin at Boneyard-5 # Ibomancer: Found as 2 Star Ibi at Boneyard-7 # Yakrusader: Found as 3 Star Yakkadin at Boneyard-7 # Pentacorn: Found as 3 Star Ponee at Boneyard-9 # Turanga: Found as 3 Star Tane at Boneyard-10 # Creemag: Found as 3 Star Ullie at Boneyard-11 # Krokodin: Found as 3 Star Kroko at Boneyard-12 # Tryant: Found as 3 Star Rean at Boneyard-13 Boneyard Island: Hard Mode # Mantiroar: Found as 4 Star Manticlaw at Boneyard-13 Dino Island: Normal Mode # Kangard: Found as 4 Star Kangy at Dino-9 # Shelltor: Found as 4 Star Whimptor at Dino-10 # Glintfang: Found as 4 Star Glinthide at Dino-11 # Jadefang: Found as 4 Star Jadehide at Dino-12 # Azurefang: Found as 4 Star Azurehide at Dino-13 # Rubyfang: Found as 4 Star Rubyhide at Dino-14 Dino Island: Hard Mode # Katadon: Found as 4 Star Burdon at Dino-10 Robo Island: Normal Mode # Precore: Found as 4 Star Picore at Robo-11 # Torizor: Found as 4 Star Toriz at Robo-12 # Heroks: Found as 4 Star Hark at Robo-13 # Kepros: Found as 4 Star Kepros at Robo-14 Robo Island: Hard Mode # Abyssik: Found as 4 Star Oceanik at Robo-11 # Rokliad: Found as 4 Star Rollergor at Robo-12 # Metapanzer: Found as 4 Star Panzer at Robo-13 # Maktron: Found as 4 Star Maglavan at Robo-14 Robo Island: Hell Mode # Megasavage: Found as 4 Star Megabomba at Robo-11 # Megacrush: Found as 4 Star Megablow at Robo-12 # Megabrute: Found as 4 Star Megabeat at Robo-13 # Megabuster: Found as 4 Star Megapuncha at Robo-14 Volcano Island # Koonga: Found as 3 Star Oonga at Volcano(easy) # Harm Hound: Found as 4 Star Punchpuppy at Volcano(hard) # Twinblaze: Found as 4 Star Twinbark at Volcano(extreme) # Nightmare: Found as 3 Star Lil Flame at Volcano(extreme) Jungle Island # MoonKnight: Found as 4 Star Moonk at Jungle(hard) # Wynasheros: Found as 4 Star Whylie at Jungle(Extreme) Icicle Island # Naladdin: Found as 4 Star Nalino at Icicle(extreme) Raids Mansion of Madness # Midnight: Found as 4-star Shade # Narkissa: Found as 4-star Kora # Explodion: Found as 2-star Firepaw, 3-star Flarepaw, and 4-star Infernopaw Ruined Village # Anubis: Found as 4-star Anuk # Aquavis: Found as 4-star Aqus # Granubis: Found as 4-star Granuk # Firukis: Found as 4-star Firub # Dark Hawk: Found as 4-star Dark Kong Beauty or the Beast # Kaolycan: Found as 3-star Guardhunt # Chocopinky: Found as 4-star Cutiepong Honour Cubes Arena: Honour Cubes Ultimi: Found as 5 Star Dragomi at Dragomi(5*) # Humbanaut : Found as 4 Star Humbark at Nature Cube # Manebear : Found as 4 Star Permbear at Fire Cube # Stabking : Found as 4 Star Sharpbeak at Water Cube # Moon King : Found as 4 Star Moon Bunny at Normal Cube # Slayergal : Found as 5 Star Swordgal at Yellow Cube Fusion and/or Yellow Cubes Fusion or via a yellow box # Jelliking: Found as 3 Star Jel # Spooking: Found as 3 Star Spooki # Espika: Found as 4 Star Esper # Kairax: Found as 4 Star Kairos # Balrak: Found as 4 Star Balro # Jumbo: Found as 4 Star Limbo # Frivolycan: Found as 4 Star Frivolad # Shaaaaark: Found as 4 Star Shaark # Whalking: Found as 4 Star Whalgent # Chilchilla: Found as 4 Star Chil # Angelami: Found as 6 Star Angelami Mystery Box Halloween Event (October) # Ghoulflash: Found as 5 Star Ghoulflame # Ghoulsmash: Found as 5 Star Ghouldig # Ghoulfrost: Found as 5 Star Ghouldrop # Ghoulbloom: Found as 5 Star Ghoulseed Winter Event (December) # Colossiron: Found as 4 Star Ironite Christmas Event (December) # Pink Bean: Found as 5 star E Pink Bean Valentines Event (February) # Madusa: Found as 4 Star Dusa # Darkera: Found as 4 Star Darkra Event Island "Hunter's Folly" (February) # Vengens: Found as 4 Star Lowe Event Island "K9 Kingdom" (April) #Arch Bern: Found as 3 Star Bern Valentines Event "Candy Island" (February) # Demon Mallow: Found as 3 Star Marshmallow # Gateau : Found as 5 star Brioche # Banana Dragon: Found as 3 Star Banany